100 Notes in the 3rd Music Room
by x.TheDeadliestSin.x
Summary: Haruhi and the Host Club have some memorable times in or out of their beloved Music Room. Anything can happen when you push these teens together, whether it be romance, horror, tragedy or any number of other things. 100 Themes one-shots


**An: Excitement! YAY! xD**

***shot* **

**(o**

**(oD**

**LOL I'm really~ hyper. Bear with me. :D **

**But anyways!*twiddles thumbs nervously* I hope I doooo good! x3**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What is love?" The words had escaped Haruhi's mouth without them meaning to.

She was with the Host Club in the 3rd Music Room, just cleaning up and hanging around, when her thoughts made her blurt out those same words above.

"Oh!" She shrilled, covering her mouth. The six other members of the Host Club all turned on her. And, as she predicted, the twins broke the silence.

"Unpredictably Lovey Haruhi?" Karou and Hikaru said at the exact same time.

"Eh?! No!" Haruhi said, shaking her head. "I was just…curious…. You know, on what you guys thought it was…" Haruhi's face felt a bit hot as she looked back up at the guys. They all looked at her strangely.

She waited a few seconds and then turned her back on them.

"Never mind. Forget I said it." She said, picking up a tea tray to wash it.

Haruhi felt a pull at the hem of her shirt and she turned to see…

"Love is a big piece of cake in the middle of the night." Hunny said, looking up at Haruhi, curious. Haruhi just stared at him for a few seconds, stricken. But soon after, she slapped a hand over her mouth, almost dropping the tea tray.

"Thank you, Hunny-senpai." Haruhi giggled. The room seemed to lighten when Haruhi laughed.

Mori, behind Hunny, held up his raccoon, his chick, and then pointed to Hunny.

"Friends." Haruhi's smile widened at Mori. "Aww, Mori-senpai…"

Kyouya, not looking up from his note book, said,

"Love is an abstract concept containing any number of emotions and experiences related to a sense of strong affection and attachment." Haruhi's eyebrows went up.

"Oh. I see. That is correct." She said, nodding her head, smiling at him.

"Well I just thought it was a cheesy word they used in novels." Hikaru shrugged, closing his eyes. Kaoru rolled his eyes at his twin then turned to Haruhi.

"I always believed that Love was just an emotion, but recently I've found out it's a lot more." He glanced at Hikaru, smiling, and then back to Haruhi. "It's something close to a disease. It's contagious sometimes, and if you have it, you have it. You can't stop from having it. From feeling it. It's like blinking or breathing. It's involuntary. You don't even realize you're falling until...you've hit the ground." Kaoru laughed lightly.

Haruhi blinked, her mouth slightly open.

"Wow Kaoru that-"

"That's a form of love." Tamaki said hurriedly, clearly desperate to out-do Kaoru. "That you can tell them apart just by the way they act and the hints they drop." Tamaki smiled at Haruhi, taking steps closer to her. "There's many different kinds of love…

"There can be love between friends, like you and the twins. By knowing them so well and having such a strong friendship you can tell them apart." Haruhi nodded at Tamaki, beaming at him, knowing his speech wasn't over.

"Or, there is unconditional love. Like between you and your father. Or Mori and his brother. No matter what happens, you'll end up loving each other. It's one of the strongest kinds of love."

Everyone ignored the pointed yawn that came from Hikaru; they were already too interested into what Tamaki was saying.

"Then there is love between a person and an object or animal. Like Mori and his chicken…Hunny and cake…Kyouya and his notebook." Kyouya smiled an evil grin, rolling his eyes.

"And, of course, there's the sweet bliss of love between people that are not related. Like you and m-" Tamaki stopped mid-sentence, his mouth wide open and eyes bulging. Haruhi took a step back.

"S-senpai?"

"YOU AND MEI!" He shouted, unfrozen. "You and Mei fall under this category because you are not related!" Haruhi's eyebrows furrowed.

"Maybe in the friendship category…" She said, looking at Tamaki questioningly.

"Oh yes! Silly me! HA HA HA!" Tamaki laughed maniacally, turning his back to Haruhi and making a face at Kyouya that said: _Help me._

**AN:::// xD**

**LOL.**

**SILLEH! Oops caps! Haha.**

**Wellll I hope you loved it. :3**

**See ya!**


End file.
